In or Sane or A Combination
by EfuckingT
Summary: A Naruto and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Read to know about it.
1. Here we are now, entertain us

"...and this is the local ramenbar."Shikamaru said, gesturing towards the barchairs. "And there's Buffy, Willow and... Sasuke."

I felt my sister's body tense at the mention of Willow's name. I smirked. It's so obvious.

How come noone except for me had noticed how into her Tara was?

"Oi, Temari! You awake?" Shikamaru was waving his hand slowly in front of my face.

Guess I zoned out.

"What does it look like?" I snapped back, remaining cool and snappy as usual.

"That you're... not?"

I ignored him.

The three of us walked towards the bar and sat down next to the others. We were greeted by "Hello's" from that redheaded Willow girl and her blond friend and a short nod from Sasuke, who was busy with staring into space, thinking.

He didn't look all too happy.

"Liking Konoha so far?" Willow asked us, her eyes drifting off to Tara every few seconds.

Seriously, could they be more obvious?

"Y-Yeah, so far so good." My lovesick twin said with a rare, giddy smile plastered on her pretty face.

Shikamaru looked back and forth between them, his his right eyebrow a fraction higher than his left.

That blond girl, whatever her name was, was completely oblivious to the obvious attraction between the two girls.

She was busy playing around with her ramen.

Shikamaru shrugged and looked down at the table as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

"Thanks." He said as a pair of bowls were set in front of me and Tara, who didn't seem to take notice, since she was so busy with her contest of who could lovingly gaze at the other without having said person noticing it.

Shikamaru and myself just ate our ramen in silence, simply just enjoying the company of each other.

Our silent meal was interrupted by two certain persons sitting down next to us.

The first, who chose to sit down next to me, was the Hokage's pinkhaired apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

Nothing odd about that.

But the second one was, to everyone's surprise, long-lost Uzumaki Naruto, who hadn't set foot in Konoha for almost two and a half years.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said with shock in his voice.

"Yeah, just got back from my training." The blond, not as short as before, boy said with a smile.

You could almost hear Sasuke's eyes pop out of his skull in surprise. He just sat there, staring at Naruto with disbelief.

He was very out of character.

"Hey, Sasuke! Whatcha looking at?" Naruto said randomly to his teammate, looking behind his shoulder in search of the other boy's interest.

(CUT TO)

"Still think we should tell dad." Xander said from his position on the topbunk of the bed, as the older man hurled into the bucket in the center of the room.

"You do that and I'll strangle your bloody sorry self in your sleep." Ethan threatened between the colorful hurls of happiness and sunshine.

"Little Xandy-boy does have a point." Spike admitted as he walked around the room in search of something to numb his uncle's "morning after" headache. "Let's tell that daddy of ours that you broke that promise you gave 'im, and then let you go lose on the boy, and make this world great, Xander-free and dandy." He said with a smile. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ethan groaned into the bucket."Got something for the pain yet, boy?"

"Nope." Spike said,not feeling for his uncle at all. "It's your own fault anyway." he continued "Why'd ya have to go party, Ethan? You know you always get more into that system of yours than you can handle."

"Like you're one to talk." Ethan replied bitterly "You're more of a screw-up than I'll ever be, boy. I swear."


	2. Dinnertime at the Giles's

Dinnertime at the Giles'. Such a wonderful hour.

Here, where the eight children love and hug each other.

They never tease, insult or beat the living crap out of one another. Why would those angels do such a thing?

And their uncle Ethan is a happy and sober ol' fella. Not ever would he drink himself into unconsciousness and spend the day after that hiding it from his dearest brother and wife with the help of their children.

Okay, now let's leave that pink little fluffy imaginary cloud of puppies and love, and return to the reality.

Dinnertime at the Giles'.

At the end of the table we have Jenny and Rupert Giles.

A, well, relatively happily married couple.

Their only biological child is Spike. Their eighteen-year old son.

His actual name is William, nut no one but his parents know this. Spike is right now sitting at the other end of the table next to Ethan, his uncle.

Ethan and Rupert never really got along.

The only reason Ethan is living with them is because Rupert won't let his alcoholic brother live on his own and drink himself to death.

It's not working very well, but anyway.

The first one to be taken in by the couple was Naruto, who just seemed to show up out of nowhere.

They just couldn't let him live on his own.

Four years later, after a friend to the couple died and left behind four year old Buffy and her infant sister Dawn, they decided to take care of them too.

After that they decided to be a helping hand to anyone who needed one.

Half a year later the Third Hokage asked them to take care of the orphan child Willow, age five.

Her parents, who were ninjas, disappeared after going on a mission and they never came back.

Two years later a boy in the neighbourhood was beaten up so badly by his parents that they were imprisoned for it.

His name was Xander and was seven at the time. The Third Hokage again asked the Giles's for a favor, 'cause their home and family was now seen as an alternative orphanage by the rest of Konoha.

Three years later a nine-year old Faith was just randomly dumped at their doorstep,and Sasuke moved in after his brother went a little homicidal.

And here they all were. The giant family. Dissing one another just for the sake of it.

"Sasuke, you're acting really weird." Naruto said with mouth stuffed with food.

"Shut up, dobe." Was the muttered response.

"Now you're normal again!"

"It's just 'cause the boy's got the hots for you, boy." Ethan said, silently damning his headache.

Naruto stared blankly at the older man.

"Huh?"

Xander just started laughing loudly. "Yeah, right. Like Mr.Dark and Brooding would like anyone!"

"Sasuke, why are you blushing?" Dawn asked innocently.

"'Cause I'm not." He said, continuing to eat.

"No really, you are." Buffy said from across the table, pointing at him with her chopsticks, gesturing towards his cheeks. "You've got those weird red things on your cheeks. You almost look human."

He ignored her.

"Let's, um, change the subject to something less... awkard." Rupert said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Jenny agreed nodding her head. "Naruto, why don't you tell us about your training with Jiraiya? You never really told us about what you were doing while you were gone."

"Oh, you konw, the usual. A bit if training here, a few chicks there."

"Yeah, like you'd get any, blondie-boy." Spike said, smirking.

"Shut up, Spike." Naruto said with a grin. "The ladies love me nowadays."

Naruto's words were met by a chorus of "Yeah, right"'s.

Sasuke glared down at his food and started stabbing at it with his chopsticks.

Xander turned around to the dark-haired boy at the noise of the stabbing and observed the torture of the food.

"What'd the food ever do to you, Sasuke?"

(CUT TO)

"What's up with you, Red? You're acting weirder than Sasuke, and he's truly a weirdo."

"What makes you think something's up, Faith? It might all be down and earthy, ya know."

Faith chuckled, shaking her head, while pulling on her nightshirt and walking over to her bed, crawling down into it.

Willow did the same with her own.

"So, you're gonna tell that blond sandgirl that you like her anytime soon, Red?"

"I-I-I... Screw you!"

And she turned out her lights.

"No, seriously, I think you should."

"Will you two just shut up?" Buffy's voice called from the corner closest to Willow. "Dawnie has to sleep. And Will and Tara are just friends, by the way."

"That's right, Faith. Listen to Buffy." Willow said to the brunette, somewhere in the dark.

"You have to be kiddin' me, B!" Faith exclaimed, completely ignoring Willow. "They're totally into each other! It's obvious, really. They're not very good at hiding it."

"Yes we are!" Willow said. "I-I mean..."

Whoops.

(CUT TO)

"Is it true what he said?" Naruto asked from his place in his bed.

"Shut up, dobe, I'm sleeping."

"Whatever, teme."

(CUT TO)

Tara and Temari liked to share the same bed. It was just a thing they had kept doing since they were little girls.

They had always comforted each other when they were sad. And they tended to be that when their father was an asshole, theirlittle brother fucked beyond repair and their mother dead.

Sure, now their father was dead too and Gaara was getting better, but it still hurt.

Well, at least it stung a little.

This was not a sad night though. No, tonight was just another night.

And that kind of night was just the right sort of night to annoy the living hell out of your twinsister on.

"Admit it." Temari said, smiling.

"How can I admit something when there's nothing to admit?" Tara said, the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"You liiike her." Temari teased in a sing-song voice. "No, no, you looove her. You want to hold her in the cold, cold night."

"Kind of like you're holding me right now?" Tara asked, referring to Temari's arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but in the sexy kind of way."

"'Course."

"So you admit?"

"No."

(CUT TO)

"Is he asleep yet?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Xander answered.

"Good." Spike stood up from his bed, fully dressed, and stepped towards the window. With a wave of his right hand he said "Nighty-night, brother of mine." and climbed out of it.

Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

His hands searched their way down to the buttons of his pj's under the sheets.

He unbuttoned them and slowly slipped his left hand inside.

"Anya." he moaned.


	3. Filler, Schmiller

A barechested Xander opened the frontdoor.

There was Anya.

"Uh... hi, Anya, uh..." Xander said awkwardly, a blush threatening to creep up his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me Spike and Willow, trainer wants some "hardcore training", as he called it."

Xander stared blankly at her. "O-Ookay. I'll go and, uh..."

"...get Spike and Willow for me. I'll be waiting here."

"Okay."

Silence.

Tapping of Anya's foot.

Some more silence.

And, finally. "Stop standing there like a lost puppy and get me my teammates!"

"Okay."

(CUT TO)

Temari and Tara were on their way to the Hokage for a meeting and they were walking through the village.

It was very hot and sunny today, Temari and Tara was used to it, though, since they practically lived in a desert,

Okay, they lived in an actual desert, but anyway,

"Hey, look, there's Wiiillow!" Temari said, teasingly to Tara. "And she's doing push-ups! Sassy, don'tcha think?"

"Shut up." Tara mumbled and stared down at her feet as they continued to walk.

Willow stood up and started to run, her direction just happened to be towards the twingirls.

She, of course, noticed them.

"Hi guys!" She said, as she stopped to talk to them, breathing heavily.

Tara waved awkardly and Temari smiled evily.

"Hi! What's with the push-ups and the running? Training or something?"

"Oh, yeah." Willow said with a nod as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Trainer and his "hardcore training", you know. Anyways, I gotta go, or I'll be late, and then he'll force me to re-do it. So, see ya."

With a wave of the hand she started to run again and left.

(CUT TO)

"I know you like him."

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura.

"What are you on about?"

"I know that you like Naruto." She said.

Sasuke turned around and continued to walk through the village, his destination being home.

Sakura caught up with him and was now walking along side him.

"I used to like you, you know."

"I know, it was kinda obvious."

"But I got over it." She continued "So I don't really care if you're not into me, which I know for a fact that you're not. It's just that... Naruto's... changed."

"Not all that much."

"No, he has." She insisted as they passed by the ramenbar where Faith and Temari were sitting. "He's more...mature, somehow."

Sasuke sighed. "Is there a point with this conversation?"

"Yeah" She said "I just wanted to tell you that you're not the only one who wants him."

"I know."

Silence.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Bye!"

And she turned away from him and made her way home.


End file.
